Barbeque grills, kitchen ovens, smokers, etc. all typically include some fashion of a cooking grate onto which the food or cooking vessels are put during the cooking process. Customarily, such cooking grates include parallel spaced apart bars onto which the food or cooking vessels are placed. During the cooking process, it is oftentimes required or desirable to move, lift or otherwise manipulate the cooking grate. For example, when cooking on a barbeque grill, it may be necessary to load charcoal into the grill, adjust the placement of charcoal and/or remove spent charcoal from the barbeque grill. In order to accomplish such tasks, the cooking grate must first be lifted off of the grill and out of the way. Because the cooking grate is typically very hot, the use of a tool to lift the cooking grate is practically required because the cooking grate is too hot to use one's hands, even with insulated grill mitts.
The lifting and manipulation of cooking grates, in the past, has typically been accomplished with tools that were not well suited for such purpose. Individuals regularly attempt to use long-handled forks, spatulas and the like to attempt to manipulate the cooking grate. Such tools are not meant for manipulating cooking grates and one is not able to obtain a good, stable grip with such makeshift tools. Because of this, the cooking grate is often dropped and/or desired placement of the cooking grate is difficult to achieve. When the cooking grate is hot, attempting to move the cooking grate with makeshift tools creates a risk for accidents and injury.
There are tools available in which the sole purpose of the tool is to lift and manipulate the cooking grate. While using such tools has some advantages, it also has some disadvantages. For example, an additional tool is required for cooking and one must switch tools when he/she wants to lift, move or otherwise manipulate the cooking grate. Having to use multiple tools when cooking on a barbeque grill, oven or smoker can be a hassle and an annoyance to cook.
Therefore, there remains a need for convenient tools for lifting, moving and/or otherwise manipulating cooking grates.